ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Card City Nights 2
Card City Nights 2 is the spirtual Successor to the original Card City Nights About The game is set in the future, the player awakens inside a freezer after being awoken by Cashier. They discover that they are aboard the Starship Frivolity and that there is a card game challenge going on. The object of the game is to uncover which resident was randomly selected as the Card Gatekeeper and defeat them so they may raise in rank. Gameplay This time around the card game is played on a shared board. Cards must link to each other via the arrows indicated to begin a chain. A minimum of 3 cards must be linked before they are activated, counting down a tick at the start of every turn. Each card has a specific number of ticks that need to be counted down before they can "resolve". Some cards may have red arrows, indicating that they are a "Spy" Card. This means they must link with the opponent's cards. Some may have no arrows at all, requiring a secondary card like a Key to be resolved in order to activate them. Terms There are a great number of effects and terms, most of which will be detailed below. * Link: 'Linking involves having cards connected to with arrows. If two arrows connect then the cards are linked, linking at least 3 cards is required to ''Activate them. * 'Activate: '''The card is powered up and active, indicated by a glowing frame. Any cards connected will immediately activate as well. If active a card begins to ''tick down. Some cards may activate others with no ''linking ''involved. * '''Tick: The counter on the card. A tick going down means that the number countdowns to 0 upon which it "Resolves" * Resolve: Activating the card and its effects. * Damage: The most basic effect. Deals damage to the opponent HP * Silence: The card will no longer have its effect take place once resolved * Cage: The card can no longer connect to other cards * Transform: At times a card may change into an entirely different card due to another card's effects. * Bubble: A shield that pops whether you restore HP or take damage once. * Penetration: Deals damage, passes through shields. Deck Composition A deck this time around has a strict 24 card limit, no more or no less. The amount of duplicates a player may have is dependent on the rarity * Common: Indicated with a blue border. May only have 3 duplicates * Rare: Indicated with a gold border. May only have 2 duplicates * Legendary: Indicated with a shiny rainbow border. May only have 1 copy. No Duplicates Story The player starts off waking in a walk-in freezer. Upon stepping out a cashier named Cashier greets the player, claiming they thought they were dead. They're then called over by Informant who gives the player a deck of cards and explains how to play the game. Afterwards she explains that there are card gatekeepers that the player must defeat if they want to advance in rank. Every time the player defeats a Card Gatekeeper an announcement across the ship is made. The ship is equipped with an AI that keeps track of rank and assigns a gatekeeper automatically... though who the gatekeeper is isn't immediately known. The player must talk to NPC to gather hints, clues and access to features and mini games that may reward them with new cards or cosmetic card covers. Characters Characters that appear are references to characters from other Ludosity-Related titles. They're considered AU (Alternate Universe) versions of the person and typically have a slightly different portrayal given the setting. For a full list please refer to the Characters page. Library of Games The following titles are referenced within the game. The title referenced can be seen in an icon when tapping on a card for additional info * Bear Miner * Bob Came In Pieces * Bunibon * Card City Nights (Original) * Garden Gnome Carnage * Gunnel Vision * Healthy Weapon * Hero Core * Hyper Princess Pitch * Hype Snake * Iji * Ittle Dew * Ittle Dew 2 * Mama & Son: Clean House * MURI * Ninja * Princess Remedy in a heap of Trouble & World of Hurt * Psycard * QuestForge: By Order of Kings * Slap City * SpaceNörd * Strawberry Jam Booster Packs For more info on booster packs please visit this page. Post Game Upon completing the game the player may have access to Post Game content. Like before there are NPCs with far more powerful decks that can be challenged for completion and ascending your rank even higher. Interactable Objects Like its predecessor, Card City Nights 2 has certain background items interactive with the player for coins. CCN2 expands this by including devices, arcades with playable mini-games and hidden card covers for cosmetic choices. For more information please refer to the Locations Page. Online Play New to CCN is the ability to play online. Online play is ''Cross-Compatible ''Meaning 2 players can face each other across different platforms. For instance one player on an android device may challenge another on PC via Steam. Online play allows you to set a nickname, a selection of avatars from the game with some needing to be unlocked through story mode play and allows you to customize up to 3 decks with every card available to make a deck with right off the gate. If the player comes across a dev online it will become apparent as their sprite will have the name of said dev across The Biggest Fan's portrait. Trivia * The game's gallery shows a set of sketches while the game was still in the design stage. Certain themes include a vague amount of time passing since the events of the original ''Card City Nights ''and one even shows that the game may have been set in the distant past instead. Gallery DIqnsrbWsAE5pQQ.png Gallery 11-resources.assets-72.png Gallery 09-resources.assets-347.png Gallery 10-resources.assets-326.png Gallery 07-resources.assets-196.png Gallery 08-resources.assets-230.png Gallery 05-resources.assets-307.png Gallery 06-resources.assets-200.png Gallery 04-resources.assets-76.png Gallery 02-resources.assets-207.png Gallery 03-resources.assets-187.png Gallery 00-resources.assets-270.png Gallery 01-resources.assets-269.png DOIKcBkXcAENhxz.png DONM6kyXkAE26D3.png DJij0UXWAAA5ZoF.png Category:Games Category:Card City Nights Category:Card City Nights 2